Confrontations and Revelations
by ScarletPrussia
Summary: Hungary and Prussia have a confrontation that they never thought they would ever have. How it ends, well... PWP PruHun One shot


_Guess which motherfucker was all fancy and shit and wrote some goddamn porn while drinking wine._

_This bitch, that's who!_

_Warnings include porn, cause fuck yea and swearing cause screw you that's why! Not really but seriously hope you guys like it cause it's my first actual lemon, so go easy ok?_

_Also changed one word in this cause my "friend" found this and is now annoying me. Hey Mr no big o. Good luck finding that one changed word :p_

* * *

Hungary was angry, no she was furious. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. What started with a simple bout of revenge had turned into something else entirely. She was the one who was supposed to have the upper hand, not him. Never him.

She had launched herself into a fight with him a mere few minutes ago. Somewhere in the middle of the struggle he pinned her against the door and told her something she didn't want to hear. Even though it was something she always knew, it was something she wished wasn't true. Now though, she couldn't pretend any longer. His forehead rested against the wooden door behind her as he breathed down her neck. Try as she might, she couldn't suppress a shudder at the contact. It was, it was unlike anything she had ever felt. Yes there had been times when she and Austria argued but the fights never ended like this. They always split paths until one of them calmed down and apologised. This was different, she didn't want this man to break the contact they shared. It was awkward, rough and anger driven, but it held so much more meaning than any other encounter she had had before. Every other encounter she had ever had, though passion filled didn't make her shiver or want anyone as much as she did now. So for the first time in her life she let herself acknowledge long buried affections for the man leaning against her. However all too suddenly he pulled away, his head bent and eyes glued to the ground. She could see tears brimming his eyes but said nothing.

She stared at him in shock, her green eyes wide at seeing such emotions from the normally cocky and arrogant man in front of her. _This was too much for him_, she thought. She knew she had to do something but she couldn't. Her body was rigid and frozen in shock. Slowly the man turned, his shoulders, once tense with anger and frustration now slumped forward making him appear much weaker and shorter than he actually was. This was wrong, although the man annoyed her most of the time, he wasn't supposed to look like this. He was supposed to be happy, confident and prideful, not broken, never broken.

"You know," he croaked, his harsh accent biting into his words. "I should take what I want from you and be done with this. But I'm too awesome for that." His shoulders shook and his voice caught on his favourite word.

She could only stare at his back in awe at his words, despite the fact he was obviously in a lot of pain, he still held onto his ego. She wanted nothing more to rush forward and hug the man, but her body wouldn't let her. Instead she licked her lips and allowed the saliva to wet them in order let her talk. It barely worked.

"Prussia... I," her raspy voice was cut off by a swift glare from the man.

He stared down at her, his ruby eyes on fire. She could see more tears threatening to fall and the marks of others that he had already shed. Her breath caught in her chest, she had only ever seen him cry once before. Once, when he was torn from his brother and his country dissolved. She could almost hear the shattered pieces of his heart echo in his chest.

"You what?" he sneered at her daring her to continue her sentence but also warning her that if she did there will be hell to pay.

"I'm sorry," it came out in nothing but a whisper, yet it was enough to make his face lose all traces of anger in an instant. Instead it was replaced with anguish and loss. Emotions she only vaguely knew he felt.

Without wasting a second he grabbed her by the arm and threw her behind him, storming out the door as he did. As she was sent tumbling to the ground she couldn't help but feel betrayed and angry. Her mind echoed back to where they were before he spoke. She had so much to say, so much she couldn't ignore but he cut her off. That was not something she liked, that was something that infuriated her beyond belief. That was something she had to rectify. Picking herself up off the ground, she raced after the white haired man then slammed on his hotel room door.

"Fuck off West, I'm sleeping," came his shouted reply. He sounded tired but angry.

_Good_, Hungary thought, _let him think I am his brother then maybe he will answer the damn door._ Slamming her fists on the door she was once again met with a barked demand to fuck off. The third time however she heard footsteps making their way across the room and saw the door being suddenly pulled back. In its place stood the red faced Prussian. Before he could register that it was Hungary and not Germany, her fist smashed into his face, sending him falling backwards into the room.

Hungary grimaced at the state of the room. The normally fastidiously tidy man had thrown the contents of his suitcase along with anything else in the hotel room everywhere. It was like he had gone on a rampage and the only thing to suffer were the inanimate objects that happened to get in his way. Stepping over the albino, she let the door close behind her then knelt down to glare at the injured man. Blood poured from his nose and he pinched the bridge in a futile attempt to get it to stop.

"Don't you dare walk off before I am finished talking to you," she growled in a low voice.

He stared up at her, his eyes like saucers as he tried to comprehend what was being said. In his mind this shouldn't be happening, he heard her apologise. That meant it was over, he wasted almost his entire life pining for the woman of his dreams.

"Ever since I met you, you've always been this arrogant, self obsessed, idiotic, attention seeking bastard. You never once thought about anyone else and you always had to run into stupid fights, just so you could win then lord it over the poor bastard. When you lost, you were just as bad. As far as you were concerned you could do nothing wrong and you know what? I couldn't fucking stand you then. You were just an asshole to everyone you met, you annoyed me so much some days I wanted to kill you but..." her voice caught in her throat as she stared down at the man on the floor. She could feel tears streaming down her face but she didn't care. She was entranced by the stare that Prussia had set on her. It was obvious that what she was saying hurt the man, but something else lay in those red eyes. Something telling her he already knew what she was going to say.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the erratic woman, her face was tear stained and her voice was starting to go hoarse but none the less he kept his gaze set firmly on her. Why she stopped herself when she did, he didn't know. He did know however, that what she had said was true but he had no other choice. He had no other way to interact with others like him. As far as they were concerned back then, he wasn't worth their time. So he did the only things he knew how. By fighting and challenging others to more fights. It wasn't ideal but it was better than the alternative. He always hated being ignored, but mostly he hated being ignored by her. He needed her to pay attention to him, and him alone. Then like a flash of lightning something in his mind clicked. He needed her to continue what she was saying, he needed to hear why she was so angry.

"Ja ja ja, tell me something I don't know frau. Ja I pissed people off, ja I started fights and am an arrogant bastard who loves himself. Who fucking cares now? After all, it's all in the past. Oh and then why the fuck did you apologise if you weren't finished? Are that much of a bitch you need to rip my heart apart even more after you rejected me?" he spat up at her. Anger and venom laced every word, but he didn't care, no he just needed closure and he didn't care how he was going to get it. As far as he was concerned she was never going to return his feelings.

"I didn't reject you," her answer hit him like a tonne of bricks. "I..." she continued before he could cut her off again, "I didn't reject you. I was going to...," she was now staring at the floor and vaguely aware that the albino had stumbled awkwardly to his feet. "You made me remember why I married Austria, why I always fought you, you made me remember why it hurt so much when your country was dissolved." She was met by silence from him. She took a final breath and braced herself for what she was about to say, for what she had forced herself to conceal for so long. "You terrify me."

Prussia couldn't understand what she was saying. He hated the fact that she married the one man he despised more than anyone else, he was sure she had done it to spite him. Now learning that he terrified her only confirmed his greatest fears. Unable to stand anymore he stumbled over to the bed and fell onto the mattress, just holding enough control over his body that he slumped towards her and leant forward, his elbows digging into his knees.

"If I terrify you then why are you here?" his question was soft unlike everything else he had said. He felt weak and he hated it. Never in his life did he ever wish to feel like this. Not again.

"Because I... I'm tired of running," her voice quivered, tears were now flowing faster down her face and it was getting harder to hold back a sob. "I... I've been running away from you and putting up a wall because I'm afraid of how you make me feel. You're one of the only people who I can be myself around, and that scares me. I wanted to feel the way I do around you when I was with Austria but I couldn't. Nothing I tried worked. When I was with him and when I made myself love him it was nothing compared to when I was with you. Even if we were fighting I was always happy around you. You made me feel safe and warm even though I knew I was supposed to hate you, so I made myself hate you. But... when the war ended and you," she had finally reached her limit and broke down into sobs. Her words became muddled in her cries and she was left incomprehensible in her sadness.

Prussia was stunned into silence. What was she trying to tell him? Unable to do anything else he stood up and pulled her into an embrace, holding her against his chest even when she started beating him with her fists. Eventually she calmed and he risked running his hand over her long chestnut hair, smoothing out the frizz. When her sobs finally subsided they stood in utter silence until she broke it along with the wall she had spent centuries hiding behind.

"I don't hate you, I... I can't hate you," the words fell from her lips, both freeing and exposing her. She was never weak, not even when she hit her lowest. No, she was strong, stronger than nearly everyone. That didn't make a difference now. Without warning Prussia suddenly pulled away and walked across the room. She was too tired to follow him so she remained rooted to where she stood.

"So you don't hate me?" he asked and turned to watch her again. This time he seemed calmer and if possible happier.

She shook her head at the answer and she could have sworn she saw a smile run across Prussia's features.

"And you didn't reject me?"

Once again she shook her head.

"Then that means..." his face suddenly lit up with recognition of what she was trying to say but couldn't.

Within a split second he had crossed the room and pulled her towards him. His hands running through her long wavy hair as his lips crashed into hers. It was needy, hot and fast. Feeling the need for more he ran his tongue over the bottom of her lip, she groaned softly but granted him entrance. Soon it became an unstoppable fight for dominance as tongues caressed each other and their lips drew out soft moans and harsh breaths from the other. Yet it still wasn't enough, lifting her onto his hips, he pulled Hungary off the ground and held his hands firmly over her tight ass. He dug his fingers in slightly and slowly made his way to the bed where they fell onto it clumsily. Breaking the kiss they gazed into each other's eyes and laughed silently at what happened. Without wasting another second they quickly resumed their kiss.

By now, Prussia's hands were busy roaming the entirety of Hungary's body. Desperately, he slid his hand down her side and allowed it to play at the hem of her sky blue dress on her thigh. Without any hesitation she opened her legs further, letting him both grind himself against her and move his hand upwards. Slowly he moved it, trailing his fingers along the skin until he traced against her lacy white underwear. She moaned at the action and rolled her hips up to meet his growing bulge. She could feel his length through the denim covering him and couldn't hold back her own arousal. If he moved his hand slightly to the side she would have no choice but to lay back and let him have his way. She was far past fighting for dominance by now. Instead, however his hand trailed further up her smooth skin and past her flat stomach to stop at her white lace bra. Playing with the fabric he shifted his fingers underneath the bra and suddenly tweaked a pert nipple. Throwing her head back, Hungary groaned loudly. She was not expecting him to find one of her weak spots so soon. Unable to hold himself back, he let his lips meet the soft skin on her neck and started focusing most of his attention to it. Between the nips, licks and kisses on her neck, the rolling of his hips to meet hers and the teasing of her breast, Hungary was in heaven.

The next thing she was aware of was Prussia pulling the dress over her head and unclasping her bra to free her breasts. He stared at them for a moment before she greedily engaged his lips again and started running her hands over his chest and down to his crotch. She stopped the kiss for a moment then pulled his black t shirt over his head. Rushing back in for a kiss, she smiled at the skin to skin contact. Pulling away again Prussia moved his mouth to nibble at her nipples. Slowly rolling his tongue over each pert nub until they were stiff, he then gently held one between his teeth and quickly ran his tongue over it. Hungary gasped at the action then moaned loudly, encouraging Prussia to continue. While he did she arched her back, letting him tease and touch her even more. Complying she shifted between the breasts, fondling each one gently and lavishing attention onto the until she wailed in ecstasy and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling harshly at the snow white strands.

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she breathlessly looked down at the grinning albino then pulled him up to meet her lips. She reached down to quickly unbuckle the belt to his jeans and moved the offending item down enough so she could slip her hand into his boxers. He gasped as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and gave a slight tug. His mouth fell open and he begged for her to continue. Smiling, she tightened her grip slightly then teasingly rolled her thumb over the tip causing another gasp to fall from Prussia's lips. Taking the initiative she slid her hand down the shaft to the base then back up. She continued sliding her hand up and down between rolling her thumb over the tip enough to make Prussia putty in her hands but not enough to push him over the edge. It was torture to him, and she loved the whines and breathless gasps that now fell from his lips. Without warning Prussia suddenly regained control of his senses and kicked off his jeans, shows and socks then pinned the brunette to the bed. He chuckled under his breath at how she stiffened up and her eyes flew wide open.

"Now, my little bird, how about I tease you?" he purred into her ear and he could feel her melt into his touch. Oh how he was going to enjoy this.

He moved his hand down to her underwear then delicately pushed her legs further apart. Slowly he ran a finger over the soft lace and almost moaned at the simple touch. Hungary was now squirming underneath him and opening her legs wider to get him to touch her more. Smirking, he pulled the garment down and she lifted her hips to allow him to pull them off. Without any hesitation he moved his hand back up to play with her folds. Shifting between gliding two fingers along the outside and two just around her opening and clit, he forced her to moan shamelessly as she squirmed underneath him. Then suddenly he ran a finger over the small bundle of nerves above her entrance making her cry out in pleasure. Whilst he continued teasing and manipulating her clit, he slid two other fingers into her hot, wet entrance. She arched into his touch once again and soon began begging for him to fuck her as he mercilessly pounded his fingers in and out of her.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. His erection was starting to ache and Hungary was a moaning mess underneath. Shifting off him he placed on last kiss on her lips before lining himself up with her entrance. With a sharp, fast thrust he was inside and they both moaned and tightened their bodies at the feeling. It was indescribable in his mind. He finally had her wet warmth around him and with every small movement, every breath, every twitch, he could feel her constricting around him. It was heaven. Forcing himself up, he pulled out until only the tip was inside then slammed back into her. Once again she moaned and begged, screamed for more. Forcing her back into a passionate kiss, he pounded into her harshly as his tongue engaged hers in fast caresses.

With every thrust, she desperately rolled her hips up to get more friction. Having him inside her was unimaginable and she couldn't understand why she had ignored her feelings for him for so long. This, this was something she had been searching for, for so long it almost hurt and now, now she could only forced herself not to give in too quickly. But it was hopeless, she knew she was coming to her end soon and she could feel Prussia was close as well. Pulling out of the kiss she begged him to come, she whispered into his ear how much she wanted his seed, how much she needed it. In the heat of the moment she clamped her teeth down on his ear.

That was all it took, with a few final rough thrusts he dug his fingers into her hips and came deeply inside her. He groaned at the sheer force of his orgasm and how tightly she clamped around him and screamed as she too reached her limit and came. Breathing loudly they lay holding each other for a few minutes before Prussia shifted off her, his now limp cock slipping free and letting some of his semen drip out. He groaned at the sight and feeling then pulled the woman into his arms. She snuggled up happily as he pulled the blankets around them and kissed her head.

"That was awesome," he half whispered, half laughed when they finally settled and regained their breath.

"It was," Hungary responded with a small laugh.

"So... we're together now?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow at her.

She shifted to look up at him and saw that he was smiling cheekily down at her.

"What do you think, idiot?" she answered and smiled when he answered with a simple,

"Awesome."

* * *

_Opinions? Reviews? All welcome here ^_^  
Oh yea and for people reading my other fic, I should have it updated next week. I have an anime convention this weekend and that's taking up all my time so I can't really write too much._


End file.
